My Love Park Chanyeol
by im7
Summary: Joy mencintai Chanyeol yang merupakan mantan Irene sahabatnya. Chanyeol masih mencintai Irene tapi dia menyayangi Joy. Irene merasa gila dan ingin Chanyeol bersamanya. "Aku benar-benar mencintai Irene. Bantu aku mendekatinya Joy." Chanyeol.


**My Love**

 **Park Chanyeol**

.

.

.

 _Joy (Red Velved) X Chanyeol (EXO)_

 _Irene (Red Velved) X Hanbin (IKON)_

 _._

 _._

 _Seulgi x Luhan ; Yeri X Jong in ; Wendy X Jin Hwa_

 _Baekhyun_

.

.

"Pagiiiii." suara nyaring itu membuat 4 yeoja yang hendak duduk dibangkunya sontak melihat kearah pintu.

"Astaga Joy, kecilkan suara mu." ucap yeoja cantik bernama Yeri.

"Apa suara ku keras?." ucap Joy setelah berada didekat ke 4 temannya.

"Noh." tunjuk gadis mungil bernama Seulgi. Ya tak hanya ke empat yeoja itu yang melihat ke arah Joy semua penghuni melihat ke arahnya. Malu.. Jelas.

"Sepertinya ada berita bagus nih. Ceritakan." ucap gadis manis yang duduk di belakang Joy.

"Ah bukan berita bagus aku hanya senang Irene." balasnya kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Ketika melihat ke arah kiri ada tatapan mengerikan melihat ke arahnya.

"Mwo?." Tanyanya karena mendapat tatapan itu.

"Ceritakan."

"Ani." Joy tidak memperdulikan dan memilih menyiapkan buku.

"Yak! Ceritakan." gadis itu mulai merajuk.

"Seulgi jangan mulai." ucap gadis dibelakang.

"Wendy-ya apa kamu tidak penasaran?."

"Ani." balas Wendy dengan mencibir. Seketika suara tawa ke empat yeoja itu terdengar melihat ekspresi yeoja yang lebih tua dari mereka tengah mengerucutkan mulutnya.

…

Ting.. Ting..

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi tanpa aba-aba kelas menjadi sunyi karena penghuninya pergi ke tempat yang menjadi surga para murid di sekolah.

"Mwo?." kali ini teriakan keluar dari mulut Seulgi yang terkejut dengan cerita teman sebangkunya Joy.

"Kenalkan pada kami." ucap Seulgi semangat.

"Besuk. Besuk kami berencana bertemu." ucap Joy mantap.

"Omo kakak kita sudah dewasa." tambah Wendy. Semua terlihat bahagia, karena namja beda sekolah yang beberapa bulan ini disukai Joy mengajak Joy bertemu. Terlihat Wendy dan Seulgi asik menggoda Joy, namun berbeda dengan Yeri dan Irene yang memilih melihat ke tiga sahabatnya itu bercanda dan tertawa terlebih dengan sikap kekanakan Seulgi.

 _#skip time_

Cafe pukul 08.00.

Lima yeoja tengah menanti-nanti seorang namja.

"Mungkin ia ada urusan." ucap Seulgi yang mulai merajuk ingin pulang.

"Mungkin." terlihat Joy mulai menyerah, ini sudah 1 jam wajar jika ekspresi seperti itu muncul di wajah cantik Joy.

"Coba hubungi dia." saran Yeri. Joy pun segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat." suara itu membuat Joy segera mencari-cari pemiliknya, ketika matanya telah menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu 1 jam lamanya berdiri di sampingnya seketika itu terukir senyum indah di bibirnya.

"Tidak kok." Joy berdiri dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mereka?." Chanyeol menatap yeoja yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ah,, mereka teman ku. Ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." ucap Joy

"Channi-ya." suara Irene membuat namja itu menoleh ke arahnya begitu juga Joy.

"Wow Irene ssi. Apa yang?.. Apa kamu teman Joy?." sebuah anggukan membuat senyum namja itu terlihat begitu lebar membuat jantung gadis disebelahnya berdebar-debar. Tak lama untuk akrab dengan namja itu namun berbeda dengan Joy, ia terlihat murung mungkin karena namja bernama Chanyeol itu terlalu banyak membahas masa lalunya dengan Irene. Ternyata namja itu adalah teman masa kecil Irene bahkan mereka sangat dekat. Tanpa menyadari sosok yang begitu muram namja itu menceritakan bahwa ia pernah menyukai Irene.

"Mau kemana Joy?." tanya Seulgi yang melihat Joy berdiri.

"Ke toilet. Mau pergi bersama." Tawarnya karena biasa mereka pergi berdua.

"Iya." mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?." meski kekanakan Seulgi paham dengan perasaan sahabatnya ini.

"Em. Hanya beberapa pikiran anak kecil."

"Mereka hanya teman. Meski mereka mengenal bahkan mereka pernah saling suka itu masa lalu. Percayalah." ucap Seulgi kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi yang kosong.

"Aku akan mempercayai itu." gumannya kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang kosong juga.

"Mana Joy?." tanya Wendy yang melihat Seulgi kembali sendirian.

"Dia pulang dulu, katanya kepalanya pusing dia meminta aku menyampaikan maaf kepada semuanya terlebih kamu." ucap Seulgi menatap tidak suka ke namja yang terlihat sedikit cemas karena Joy yang sedang sakit.

"Aku akan mengantarnya." tawar namja itu.

"Ania. Biar aku saja. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye." ucap Seulgi kemudian pergi. Setelah Seulgi pergi beberapa saat semua yang berada disana terlihat muram dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang.

…

"Aku pulang." sesampai dirumah Joy segera pergi kekamarnya kemudian mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya diambilnya hp yang 1jam ini diabaikan, terlihat 7 panggilan tak terjawab di kakao talknya. Joy kaget melihat siapa yang menghubunginya itu.

 _To: real_pcy_  
Ada apa Yeol.. Maaf aku baru selesai mandi.

 _From: real_pcy_  
Em... Aku dengar kamu sakit. Apa sudah baikan. ?

 _To: real_pcy_  
Sudah, hanya sedikit pusing kok. Maaf pergi dulu tadi. ?

 _From: real_pcy  
_ Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya tadi kamu mengatakan pada ku jika tidak enak badan. Kau membuat ku menjadi namja jahat membiarkan yeoja cantik ku pulang sendiri. :(

"Mwo? Yeoja cantik ku?." seketika Joy pun tersenyum-senyum membaca kalimat itu.

 _From: real_pcy  
_ Joy-a apa kamu masih disana. O.O

 _To: real_pcy  
_ Iya aku disini. :D

 _From: real_pcy  
_ Ya sudah tidur sana, aku tidak ingin kamu sakit lagi. Makan yang benar jangan lupa minum obat. ;)

 _To: real_pcy  
_ Iya,, iya :) jalja Yeol-ah.

 _From: real_pcy  
_ Gadis ku yang penurut. Nado Jalja Joy :*

"Mwo? Ada apa ini. Apa dia mengkode ku." Joy begitu girang melihat emot kiss dari Chanyeol ia berguling-guling di kasur sampai tidak sadar nenek nya tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Gadis gila." ucap nenek Joy kemudian pergi.

.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
